Racing is Magic, Magic is in our Hearts
by sandra m potter
Summary: The revised version of racing is magic Harry potter/Racer x


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter charters or speed racer either or X would have told speed who he was in the movie Or the poems

"_One day at a time-this is enough._

_Do not look back and grieve over the past for it is gone;_

_And do not be troubled about the future, for it has not yet come._

_Live in the present, and make it so beautiful_

_It will be worth remembering"_

Anonymous

Harry's pov

6th year for Harry potter

Speed racer (movies)

''Harry, what is a racing outfit doing in your trunk'' Hermione yelled at me as I walked into my dorm room to see her digging in his trunk. '' Be quiet Hermione" I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to my bed closed the curtains and put I silencing spell around them.

"Why were you going though my trunk Hermione" I whispered-yelled. '' Well I was looking for the map I n-n-needed it I-I was going t-to go see someone''. Hermione stuttered.

I looked at her closely and saw the blush spreading on her face and nodded, as a sly smirk spread across my face. All I had to say was one word ''who'' Hermione blushed even more and looked down and then up, looking into my eyes ''Draco Malfoy''.

I was shock to say the least but I couldn't tell her not to I mean I was like her brother, but I wasn't her father. So I looked into her eyes and saw happiness I never saw there before tonight. I then decided that as long as he makes her happy and doesn't hurt her he can keep his baby makers. I signed and looked back into her eyes "if he ever hurts you Hermione I will kill him". She took on a smile and jumped into my arms, crying softly, of course me never ever having to deal with crying women didn't know what to do, so I just hugged back.

But even after her crying her eyes out on my shoulder, she was not stopping until she found out about the racing outfit in my trunk ''okay, I told you something now you tell me something, why do you have a racing outfit in your trunk Harry and I will not quit anyway so might as well tell me' 'so now she is glaring and making the puppy dog eyes at me (is that even possible, anyway).

I had now made up my mind, I was going to tell her but I needed to be sure of something first. "Hermione, you would stand by me, over everything else right?". Her face almost took on a look of hurt, then she spoke to me almost sounding harsh "why wouldn't I Harry don't you trust me?" I quickly shook my head when I saw tears welling up in her eyes again. I quickly took her into a hug and shushed her "that's not it at all, just this need to stay a secret from anyone and everyone" when she looked back up at me I could see in her eyes that I could trust her so I told her everything.

I told her about track racing and about cross-country race I do every summer, and love. I told her about how I never felt more alive then I do at that track, how I never wanted to come back to the wizarding world, and my biggest secret, that im gay.

After I told her about crashing My number 12th lighting bolt (car) she started going off saying that she from then on in that she was going to be taking car of the number 13 lighting bolt and that I was never to even ruin the paint on her again.

After she said she threaten me, she told me about having expertise with cars and fixing them. After I tested her with the hardest things in the book and she passed I showed her what my car looked like along with the mechanics of my car.

I told her how I had built her piece by piece till it was ready to race and when he started to race how he found out different things to make the car better at racing and just even for driving. I was a good driver from the being, when I didn't even know how to drive much less race.

Hermione came up with an idea '' hey Harry, why don't we start racing this summer after I have a look at your car''.

''That is a good idea but where are we going to go, I mean we'd need a house there and everything else for the car an house'' I said. She gave him a bored look '' Harry, you are as rich as hell you could get everything and over like five times''.

I gave her a look, she knows how much I hate my fame, but nodded '' it is settled then we will set out a couple of days after school lets out for the summer. We will have to meet up and look at some of the houses around a track somewhere, I heard of a cool town called thunderhead.

THE END OF SCHOOL FOR THE YEAR

Well the year is finally over and Hermione and me are going to meet up in a few days we made a lot of plans. We decided that Hermione (more Hermione than myself(don't tell her I said that)) that she was going to erase her form her parents memory with a spell and then meet up with me at Gringots.

Near the end of the school year she gave me a poem she said it made her think of me. It goes like this:

I'm cold, alone and surrounded by dead.  
All this blood and gore, is rising to my head.

I try to smile, act like I'll be fine.  
Even though I know, with peace, I'll never resign.

Every night, as I look towards the sky.  
I can't help but yell, 'Why, God, why! ? '

I'm not religious, rarely even pray.  
But every soldier is a bit; it's how we stay okay.

Okay in the head, and okay in the mind.  
I wonder, will it be heaven or hell, I'll find?

There's people all around me, some I've known for years.  
We smile, we laugh, and share each other's tears.

But at the same time, we're strangers and apart.  
What we've all seen has destroyed our inner heart.

Our innocence now gone corrupted and defiled.  
This life we lead is hard, cold and wild.

The one's who trained us, prepared us for war.  
They told us we're the best that order we'd restore.

They did their job well; we've been perfectly made.  
Perfect for our job, to kill, invade and crusade.

In war there are no victors, many they have said.  
I think I might agree, for so both sides suffer death

I wrote in my journal, I have lot of poems in there, I have written since padfoot died in third year. One of my poems goes like this:

Angel of death

In darkness of the night  
I spied him in a tree  
Sat I froze by the sight  
He was looking at me  
The summer's heat became a chill  
The angel of death at his kill

My heart skipped with the fright  
Blinked my eyes to bet'r see  
Glanced back with all my might  
Parted he my company  
My chest was quickly pounding still  
The angel of death at his kill

I did rise and take flight  
The fear made me to flee  
From darkness into light  
To free captivity  
Unbinding my soul from his will  
The angel of death at his kill

Many years since that night  
Gazed I on that braz'n be  
Mem'ries of still incite  
Fears of my slavery  
Existence of him makes me ill  
The angel of death at his kill

I go over my poems every day I have even sold a few to a writer are the Muggle world. And she has paid top dollar because people think her to be the writer of the poems but she is not even close to it.

Some of my poems or sayings are going to be around the house when Hermione and I decide which hose will be our's. She wants me to help her decorate the house. I tried to get away (running) from it but no dice still have to help.

At least we know what we are looking for anyway. We want a two-story house a nice colour, a big garage, big lawn, pool and two baths. We don't care about the price anyway because I have many, many, many vaults already and when we go to Gringots we are going to have a check to see if I come down form anymore lines other than potter and black. I can't wait but at the same time im scared shitless, anyway here we go.


End file.
